Aventuras de una Campeona
by KAZ WHOR
Summary: Historia de los primeros años de la persona que se convertiría en una leyenda viviente en el mundo P0kémon. No es Ash ni menos Pikachu
1. Desde el Golden Gate Girls School

Todos los personajes aquí reconocidos pertenecen a Junichi Masuda, Nintendo y GAME FREAK. Igualmente el nombre del orfanato mencionado proviene de la caricatura "Where on earth is Carmen Sandiego?, la cual es ahora propiedad de Cookie Jar company.

Ahora sí, con la historia.

* * *

**Aventuras y desventuras de una Campeona**

Como cada año en pueblo Hojaverde todos aquellos que niños que hubieran cumplido 10 años iban con el profesor Serbal para recibir su primer Pokémon. Siendo un pueblo pequeño no eran muchos los niños, a decir verdad por lo general eran tres los Pokémon iniciales ya fuera de tipo hierba, fuego o de agua; siendo en esta región Sinnoh los Pokémon eran: Turtwig, Chimchar y Piplup respectivamente.

Era en una de las colinas cercanas a la ciudad donde nuestra historia comienza, para ser más precisos en el orfanato "Golden Gate Girls School" para niñas; este era dirigido por una mujer de buenas intenciones llamada Clair, a pesar de su edad avanzada hacia lo mejor por cuidar de todas sus "hijas", lamentablemente no contaba con muchos fondos lo que podía ser apreciado no solo en la fachada del edificio si no en los uniformes de todas sus pequeñas.

La buena mujer de tez blanca, lentes y vestido azul celeste se encontraba en su pequeña y humilde oficina contemplando los registros de los pocos donativos que recibían al año y junto a ella un montón de recibos y cuentas pendientes. Tan absorbida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó a la figurilla que ahora se encontraba frente a ella.

-Perdone, pero toqué varias veces y no recibí respuesta, dijo la niña que miraba al piso viendo la intromisión que había cometido.

-Está bien querida, respondió Clair con una dulce sonrisa

-Me dijeron que necesitaba verme.

-Así es, a tu edad ya te habrás dado cuenta de que el orfanato no está en su mejor época y que nos es difícil mantener a aquellas que llegan. Dijo Clair en un tono de absoluta preocupación y acongoja.

La pequeña rubia sabía adónde iba esta conversación ahora, aunque no estaba muy grande los adultos siempre buscaban a las más pequeñas, en unos cuantos días ella cumpliría 11 y bueno…era obvio que nadie la había querido adoptar y que era muy difícil que a estas alturas alguna familia la llevara a casa.

-_Hija mía yo te podría adop…._ Esto sin duda alguna era la peor parte de ser directora, si pudiera ella las adoptaría a todas, pero ese no era el caso, ya era bastante difícil verlas partir cuando alguien las adoptaba aunque en el fondo tenía la satisfacción de que encontrarían una vida mejor. Pero en este momento le tenía que pedir a una de ellas que dejara el orfanato… ¿Cómo se suponía que haría eso?

Para su suerte la niña parecía leer sus pensamientos, siempre había tenido esa habilidad para saber lo que las personas dirían antes de hacerlo, Clair siempre le había dicho que ese era su dote y que debería de confiar en él. Que si era tan especial debía acostumbrarse a andar sola y esperar alguien como ella.

-No se preocupe por mí, yo estaré bien, y sin decir más se lanzo a los brazos de la vieja mujer que la recibió gustosa

-Oh, mi pequeña Cintia.

Luego de unos momentos se soltó del suave abrazo y sus ojos mostraban un nuevo brillo.

-Yo voy a estar bien, ahora podré convertirme en la más grande entrenadora de todos los tiempos.

-Estoy segura de que si te lo propones lo lograrás.

Aunque Cintia pensó en quedarse como ayudante de la señorita Clair, lo descartó debido a que de nuevo seguiría siendo la misma carga y sería lo mismo de siempre. Ya era tiempo de comenzar una nueva vida.

Así los días que siguieron a ese, los dedicó a empacar sus pocas pertenencias y a despedirse de todas sus "hermanas" y de Vivian una joven muy delgada ayudante de Clair que se encargaba de cuidarlas la mayor parte del tiempo, ella podía ser tan dulce o tan estricta como quisiera y a pesar del cariño que todas le tenían a Clair, Vivian siempre había estado con ellas cuando más la necesitaban. La joven era lo más cercano a una madre que cualquiera de ellas había llegado a tener. Finalmente su cumpleaños número 11 llegó, mientras una niña normal hubiera recibido felicitaciones Cintia recibió sonrisas tristes por parte de todas sus "hermanas", al menos por las más grandes que sabían que cumplir 11 años en aquel orfanato no era nada por lo que se debiera de felicitar.

Esa misma tarde, ya estaba lista para partir, y mientras por un lado estaba triste por dejar el único hogar que siempre conoció, por el otro estaba emocionada de comenzar esta aventura sola, era un paso más cerca de convertirse en la mejor entrenadora. Se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta para salir del orfanato cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

-¡Cintia!, espera por favor; gritaba Vivian que había corrido para alcanzarla.

Se volteó de inmediato para verla y cuando finalmente la alcanzo extendió la mano para entregarle un papel doblado

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó con una mirada de confusión

"Es un mapa, te ayudará a llegar con el profesor Serbal y que puedas tener tu primer Pokémon"

El rostro de Cintia se iluminó al instante y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Muchas gracias Vivian" la pequeña dio unos pasos y se abrazó fuertemente a su cintura, dejando por fin escapar las lágrimas que había retenido desde el momento en que entro a en la oficina de la directora hacía unos días.

La joven se hincó frente a ella, para estar a su misma altura y regreso el gesto en un abrazo tan fuerte que pareciera que quería resguardarla dentro de su ser

-No tienes nada que agradecerme.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente se enjugaron las lágrimas en ambos pares de ojos.

-Ahora guarda bien ese mapa en tu bolso para que nada malo pase. Le aconsejo la joven y Cintia inmediatamente cumplió la orden.

-Vete ya, antes de que sea más tarde y la noche te alcance en el camino"

-Sí." Le respondió Cintia mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Así dio la media vuelta y por fin cruzo el umbral de la puerta y comenzó a descender la colina sin atreverse a mirar atrás ni una sola vez, temiendo que si lo hiciera el valor le faltara para continuar y regresaría a los brazos de Vivan.

Tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, se concretó a ver los alrededores, que tan pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de admirar, el sol ahora le parecía más radiante, y el pasto parecía más fresco y verde y las flores desprendían el más dulce aroma que jamás hubiera olido. Era claro que Cintia ya veía al mundo con otros ojos.

El camino para llegar al profesor Serbal era un poco tedioso pues tenía que subir una colina y además de eso había muchos árboles, con que una niña de su edad se podía entretener a jugar un rato.

Aunque Cintia era muy centrada en las cosas que hacía para una niña de su edad decidió quedarse a mirar el gran paisaje que un bosque podía ofrecer. Después de un rato decidió seguir su camino aunque un poco confusa porque al ponerse el sol no podía leer muy bien su mapa.

-¡CROEAK!. Un ruido estrepitoso se escuchó muy cerca de ella.

-¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Quién está ahí?. De repente un Pokémon algo parecido a un pajarillo con un pico pequeño chilló, al chillar este; todo el grupo de pájaros se abalanzaron hacia Cintia.

-Déjenme, lo siento, no me fije… No quería molestarlos, lo siento."

La parvada de aquellos Pokémon era algo irritante y la cosa se ponía peor porque atacaban a la joven a picotazos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAA!.

Cintia intentó correr por toda la hierba, pero no lograba otra cosa más que alarmar a los demás Pokémon que vivían ahí mientras aquellas aves se pegaban más hacia ella, ya no podía más, el aliento le faltaba y su piernas se negaban a soportar su peso, finalmente después del ataque ya algo lastimada se sentó a llorar sobre una roca, muy asustada, luego de unos minutos su llanto se convirtió en simples sollozos y lamentación viendo las mangas de su blusa rasgadas y manchadas por delgadas líneas rojas de sangre que se hacían más largas a cada minuto, su mente se concentraba en las heridas cuando de repente algo le agarró por la espalda y bruscamente la arrastro hacia el interior del bosque mientras ella aún continuaba sollozando.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Author's notes: Así concluye el primer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado por favor, no olviden dejar reviews y decirme lo que piensan de la historia. Entre más reviews más pronto subiré el capítulo 2.**


	2. La casa de Caelestis

**CAPITULO 2: LA CASA DE CAELESTIS**

Cintia se sentía ahora más alarmada, pues a quien le gustaría ser arrastrado por algo con una fuerza tremenda por lo oscuro del bosque

-Bien hecho, pero no tenías que tratarla así-. Dijo una voz algo ronca

-GRAIAMP- Una especie de lagarto gigante de color morado con aspecto aterrador se colocó aún lado de Cintia y aunque si fuera malo el lagarto ya la hubiera atacado.

Cintia se quedó pasmada pues había oído una voz un poco desalentadora, aunque por lo que decía no era tan malo

-Regresa Garchomp.

-Descuida pequeña estás en buenas manos" -dijo una viejecilla de aspecto algo amigable y serio, ya entrada en años y marcada de canas llenas de experiencia- "no creo que prefieras quedarte sola en el bosque, que bueno que traía a este "Garchomp" porque de lo contrario muy poco hubiera podido hacer por ti."

-Se lo agradezco señora. dijo tímidamente y aún sollozando la pequeña rubia.

-No me agradezcas, pero mira cómo tienes los brazos, esas aves alcanzaron a lastimarte, ven vamos a mi cabaña para que pueda curarte. Seguro

-Pero si apenas la conozco.

La mujer entonces advirtió la duda y el miedo que reflejaban sus profundos ojos color miel, pero no se dio por vencida e intentó razonar con ella.

-No puedo dejarte así, ven vamos. Tomándola por un brazo pero procurando no lastimarla la condujo hasta su cabaña, luego de unos minutos la mujer se dio cuenta de que Cintia había dejado de poner resistencia y se dejaba llevar dócilmente.

En el camino Cintia encontró una rara especie de piedra color marrón.

A lo que se preguntó.

-_¿Qué es esto?, seguramente será un amuleto o algo así, la guardaré para que me traiga buena suerte._

Finalmente arribaron a su casa.

-Vamos, entra, no seas tímida. Luego de vacilar un poco; Cintia accedió y entró a aquel desconocido lugar.

-Siéntate en uno de los sillones, voy a buscar unas hierbas y en un momento estaré contigo". La pequeña obedeció cautelosamente y se sentó en uno de aquellos amplios sillones, en una curiosidad natural de cualquier niño de su edad, sus ojos empezaron a recorrer la habitación sin perder detalle de nada hasta que se detuvieron en un retrato que se encontraba sobre la pequeña mesita de té que había en el centro, estaba por acercarse para verlo más de cerca cuando la mujer regreso con varias plantas y unas tijeras en sus manos.

-Muy bien, ahora si veamos que tan graves son tus heridas, déjame ver tus brazos. Lentamente la chica obedeció pero al ver que la mujer tomaba las tijeras los escondió detrás de su espalda mientras veía a la anciana con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tranquilízate, necesito cortar las mangas de tu blusa para poder curarte apropiadamente los brazos. Y sin decir más tomó uno de sus brazos dándose cuenta de que Cintia aún no estaba tan convencida de sus intenciones, sin embargo no hizo falta nada más que una mirada de advertencia para que la pequeña rubia soltara su brazo, luego con cautela comenzó a cortar la sucia y ensangrentada blusa, enseguida comenzó a limpiar el brazo y a poner varias hierbas. Finalmente vendó ambos brazos.

-Ven siéntate a la mesa y acompáñame a comer, no recibo visitas a menudo a menos que sea algún entrenador que viene a hacer un encargo. La pequeña la miró de arriba a abajo sin terminar de entender, la mujer la había rescatado y curado y ahora la invitaba a comer sin siquiera saber su nombre.

-Vamos siéntate, te ves muy delgada y al verte a la cara se nota que tienes hambre. Ante el comentario Cintia enrojeció, recordando que no había podido comer nada desde la tarde del día anterior cuando la señorita Vivian les dio un guisado exquisito.

-Gracias. contesto tímidamente y sin decir más se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó. Minutos después ambas se encontraban comiendo té, galletas y arroz.

-Bueno a estas alturas seguramente te preguntas quién soy- la pregunta había estado rondando la mente de Cintia pero no se había atrevido a hacerla directamente, era un alivió que la mujer le dijera ella misma.

-Me llamo Ela y soy una tutora de movimientos Pokémon, solo les enseño un ataque poderoso llamado "Cometa Draco" a los dragones más poderosos que confían fielmente en su entrenador y te encontré por accidente en la hierba porque estaba entrenando a este "Garchomp" para que le enseñase el movimiento"

"Oh ya entiendo, y por eso me encontraon"

"Así es, después de que te vimos herida y sollozando pensábamos que estabas perdida y decidimos ayudarte aunque Garchomp fue algo brusco contigo; pero ahora dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-Me llamo Cintia. Le contestó en una voz apenas audible

-Ya veo, y dime Cintia. ¿Qué hacías tu sola en medio del bosque?"

"Yo… me perdí - por un momento parecía que los ojos de la pequeña se empezaban a humedecer, pero continúo – iba en camino para ver al profesor Serbal, pero oscureció muy pronto y ya no pude leer el mapa."

-Dime Cintia. ¿Qué edad tienes?"

-Hoy cumplo 11 años. dijo con una mirada triste

Aunque esto no pasó inadvertido para la mujer, decidió no comentar nada.

-Y a todo esto, seguramente está muy preocupada tu familia, vamos yo te encamino hacia tu casa que aunque vieja estoy, te puedo ayudar en algo- dijo en un tono de angustia.

-Yo... yo soy huérfana jamás conocí a mis padres; Clair la directora del orfanato me contó que me abandonaron en la puerta trasera del orfanato cuando apenas tenía dos meses de nacida, pero como ya cumplí la mayoría de edad permitida para estar en la institución, tuve que irme y buscar mi propia vida.

-Eso significa que ibas con el profesor Serbal para obtener tu primer Pokemón y por lo tanto apuesto a que quieres convertirte en entrenadora.

Ante las acertadas palabras de Ela, Cintia no pudo contener una sonrisa y la mujer por primera vez vio un brillo en sus ojos que ella conocía muy bien.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Ela decidió finalmente hablar.

-Sabes, me encanta entrenar Pokemón, sin embargo los días aquí en Pueblo Caelestispueden ser muy largos y solitarios, nadie vive conmigo y yo sola cuido de los dragones que vienen; por eso es que quiero proponerte algo.

-Cintia la miró sin saber lo que le propondría pero sabiendo a donde quería llegar con sus palabras.

–Dime ¿te gustaría quedarte a vivir conmigo un tiempo? – sin esperar una respuesta prosiguió a pesar de ver la cara de sorpresa de Cintia.

–Podrías aprender mucho sobre Pokémon, especialmente de los de tipo dragón.

Cintia no sabía qué decisión tomar pues ella quería con ansias tener su primer Pokémon y convertirse en la mejor entrenadora que jamás ha existido, pero por otro lado jamás había vivido con alguien que realmente se hiciera cargo de ella y de nadie más, no estaba alimentada bien y estaba cansada de tan brutal ataque, ya era muy noche y ella tenía que descansar. Así que aceptó la oferta.

-Está bien, me quedaré- dijo la pequeña rubia

-Me alegro, sin embargo tengo que advertirte que siendo este un lugar tan apartado hay que ir muy lejos para conseguir lo más básico, yo ya estoy muy vieja y a cambio de comida y hospedaje deberás de ayudarme mucho en las tareas que se presentan.

-De acuerdo.

-Espera aún no termino, además de eso, te entrenaré para que seas muy fuerte, aprenderás desde las bases y comprenderás a los Pokemón más allá de las batallas, necesitaras hacer esto para convertirte en una verdadera maestra. Contestó en tono serio la anciana

_Una verdadera maestra_. Eso es todo lo que siempre había querido, era su sueño.

-Trabajaré y entrenaré con todas mis fuerzas para ser la mejor maestra Pokemón. Dijo mientras repentinamente se levantaba de la mesa y alzaba ambos brazos en señal de victoria, una que duró muy poco tiempo porque al hacerlo un gesto de dolor se dibujó en su rostro

-Con calma, tus brazos aún necesitan descansar, dijo a pesar de no poder evitar una ligera sonrisa ante el entusiasmo que despedía su nueva pupila. Parecía que todo rastro de timidez había desaparecido en unos segundos.

-Bueno, es suficiente por hoy, ahora es tiempo de ir a dormir, vamos te enseñaré tu cuarto" Subieron las escaleras y caminaron por un pasillo lo suficientemente ancho para dos personas, estaba adornado con algunas plantas y adornos colgantes, finalmente se detuvieron en una puerta.

-Aquí es, vamos, abre la puerta.

Cintia obedeció y en segundos mostró su interior, allí había una pequeña cama, un ropero a la derecha y un gran espejo a su izquierda finalmente en la pared contraria había un reloj redondo.

"Puede que no sea muy grande, pero espero que te sientas cómoda" le dijo sonriendo cálidamente

_¿Cómoda?, esto es más de lo que podría pedir, un cuarto para mi sola, mi espacio. -_Muchas gracias, dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

"No hay de qué, pero ahora debes dormir, nos vemos en la mañana a primera hora"

Cintia simplemente asintió y una vez que escuchó que la puerta se cerraba tras de ella se arrojó sobre la cama y se recostó permitiéndose por una vez en mucho tiempo disfrutar de una cama suave. Ni siquiera ella advirtió en qué momento se quedó profundamente dormida

A la mañana siguiente la pequeña rubia se levantó muy temprano como ya era costumbre al ser criada en un orfanato.

"Ven ten enseñaré como es una verdadera batalla Pokémon, si es necesario te dejaré a cargo uno para que me ayudes a que los dos aprendan Cometa Draco"

De repente Ela sacó una Pokébola de la que salió aquel "Garchomp" que había arrastrado Cintia.

Luego Ela sacó una Pokébola algo rara con líneas negras y amarillas y llamó a "Salamence" (un Pokémon con un aspecto de lagarto alado de color azul y branquias). Da inicio la batalla.

-Ve Garchomp usa "Carga Dragón", "Garchomp" salió disparado hacia aquel "Salamence", pero este "Salamence" era demasiado listo y en respuesta "Salamence" agitó el piso con sus afiladas y certerasgarras, creando una especie de colisión y protegiéndose con unas rocas enormes que habían salido de la tierra, provocando que "Garchomp" se golpeara contra ellas y cancelando así su ataque.

-Ese ataque que ves es llamado Roca Afilada, dijo la anciana.

Cintia no sabía que decir estaba atónita ante aquella escena.

Esta vez "Salamence" atacó primero, su brazo de alguna manera se le iluminó y atacaba con furia a "Garchomp". -Ese ataque que viene se llama "Garra Dragón".

-Entendido, dijo la rubia

-"Garchomp" usa "Puya Nociva". Garchomp logró evadir aquella "Garra Dragón" y encestar un golpe a "Salamence", este cayó, haciendo una inmensa nube de polvo en todo el campo, lo que hizo imposible ver el campo.

Cintia tosió repentinamente pero de alguna manera podía sentir en qué lugar estaban esos dos dragones.

-Ahora Garchomp usa "Cometa Draco". "Garchomp" se elevó de un salto y repentinamente se quedó inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer, puesto que aún no había podido aprender ese ataque.

Esto le dio una oportunidad a "Salamence" para contraatacar con un poderoso "Enfado" y acabar con el otro Pokémon, dando así por concluida la batalla.

-No entiendo, porque aún este "Garchomp" no puede aprender "Cometa Draco"

Cintia se sentía contenta por haber presenciado esa batalla, ahora tenía más ganas de convertirse en entrenadora Pokémon.

Pasaron días y Ela mandaba a Cintia a traer agua al río más cercano, ella tenía que traer cubetas a diario cargándolas en la espalda.

Así los días pasaron para la pequeña Cintia, y a pesar de los trabajos que tenía que hacer, se daba cuenta de que la anciana la quería y se esforzaba por que aprendiera a convertirse en una verdadera entrenadora. Todos los días veía con asombro los entrenamientos entre los Pokémon y a pesar de que "Garchomp" no lograba aprender el ataque y era débil comparado con los demás a ella le parecía el mejor Pokémon de todos. Ela le decía que si algún día Cintia llegara a ser una gran entrenadora Pokémon nunca debería perder la humildad pero conservando siempre su espíritu y valor.

-Nada es imposible. Esa fue la frase que Cintia tenía en mente puesto que aún extrañaba a sus amigas del Golden Gate pero sabía que tenía que hacer su propia historia.

Ya estaba entrando la noche cuando se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta que parecían bombas para una noche tranquila y un pueblo tan silencioso, Cintia se dirigió a la puerta pero dudo en abrir por que Ela había salido a buscar "Bayas Anjiro" que sirven para debilitar ataques de tipo dragón y le había advertido que no abriera la puerta a nadie pues si fuera un vecino no sería problema pero se sabe que por Sinnoh transita gente mala, sin embargo los golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes a la vez que su curiosidad y fastidio aumentaban, se llenó de valor y finalmente preguntó:

"¿Quién es?"

Nadie contesto por lo que la pequeña abrió cautelosamente la puerta y lo que sus ojos color miel vieron fue indescriptible que para ser cierto nunca había visto algo igual...

**CONTIUNARÁ...**


	3. El dueño del Garchomp

**EL DUEÑO DEL GARCHOMP**

Un joven rubio de escasos 17 años, en cuya cara brillaba amabilidad y bondad pero a la vez misticismo con una sombra de soledad, apareció frente a la puerta

"Hola pequeña, ¿de casualidad se encuentra Ela en casa?" Dijo el joven con su voz más amable que pudo aunque su aspecto revelaba seriedad.

Cintia no desconfió de aquel joven y le respondió. "No se encuentra, fue a recoger Bayas Angiro pero no creo que tarde en regresar"

"Está bien pequeña, no te preocupes y disculpa; ya la espero aquí.

Los modales de aprendidos en el orfanato hicieron lucirse cuando Cintia invitó a pasar a aquel chico. No tenía miedo ni se sentía insegura, pues si Ela cuidaba de su Pokémon sería porque era una persona con buenos sentimientos.

Muchas gracias. A propósito me llamo Ryan y soy un entrenador Pokémon, he venido por mi Garchomp que le dejé encargado a Ela para que pudiera aprender "Cometa Draco." Le dijo el rubio

"A con que tú eres el dueño del Garchomp"

"Así es" dijo algo serio

Ya se encontraban ambos sentados en el sofá y ya en la luz Cintia pudo apreciar al chico, su cabello dorado era lacio y a la altura del hombro, era de complexión delgada y de piel muy blanca, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y sus labios eran delgados, vestía una chamarra azul marino en la cual se podía ver del cuello una playera blanca, sus pantalones eran de mezclilla negra y usaba unos tenis blancos, fue entonces que Ryan volteo y Cintia no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse descubierta mirándolo fijamente, sin embargo a él no pareció importarle mucho ya que le regresó una débil sonrisa como señal de amabilidad.

"Y dime, ¿eres algún pariente de Ela?" le preguntó el rubio; ella casi no habla mucho de sus familiares.

"No, hace unos días la conocí en el bosque y aparentemente vivo desde ahora con ella, ayudándole en las tareas pero la verdad es que tu Garchomp fue el que me salvó"

"Me alegra oír eso; Garchosmp siempre le prestará ayuda a quien la necesite y propósito...¿ cómo fue que te perdiste en el bosque?"

"Bueno ... (suspiró) siempre he deseado convertirme en una gran entrenadora Pokémon, iba a ciudad Arena para ver al profesor Serbal y obtener mi primer Pokémon, luego de que Ela me encontró me ofreció quedarme aquí para aprender un poco más antes de convertirme en entrenadora"

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mi nombre es Cintia. –Luego de eso un silencio calló entre los dos; ambos se quedaron viéndose entre sí... hasta que – Pero que descortés soy, ¿deseas algo de tomar?"

"No, muchas gracias" le contestó sonriendo ante la simpatía de la pequeña.

"¿Y cómo es que conociste a Ela?" Preguntó la rubia disimulando la atención sobre ella.

"Yo soy un entrenador Pokémon de dragones y una vez andando por una calle de Sinnoh; escuché rumores de que Ela era una grandiosa tutora de movimientos Pokémon y le propuse el que le enseñara "Cometa Draco" a mi último y más nuevo Pokémon adquirido y es por eso que le dejé a mi Garchomp. Es que ahora". Dijo el joven.

"¿No sabes si Garchomp ha logrado aprender el ataque?" Preguntó el místico entrenador un poco impaciente y nervioso.

Cintia sabía muy bien que Garchomp no era muy bueno usando tal ataque, pero no quiso desilusionar a su entrenador, así que optó por contestar que no sabía nada al respecto.

Sin saber que más decir, pero queriendo continuar la conversación decidió preguntarle algo que le había estado rondando la mente desde ya hacia un tiempo.

"Oye, y no sabes porque Ela no tiene familia", preguntó un poco confundida pero a la vez insistente.

La pregunta dejó un poco confundido al rubio. Ni siquiera él sabía la extraña y poco conocida vida de Ela y jamás se le había ocurrido pensar en ello.

"No es de mi incumbencia hablarte de la vida de Ela pero sé que tuvo una hija que murió aproximadamente cuando tenía tu edad"

Por la mente de Cintia pasó aquel recuerdo cuando ella estaba sentada en la sala y vio una foto de una niña, ahora ya comprendía la amabilidad de la anciana. ¿Será acaso que me tenga cariño porque le recuerdo a su hija o simplemente porque ve en mí una gran entrenadora? Su mente dejó de divagar y lanzó otra pregunta.

"Pero ¿cómo murió?..."

"No es apropiado que yo te diga esto, pero si quieres saber te lo contaré tal y como me lo ha contado Ela. La pequeña se llamaba…."

De repente un sonido rechinante y algo agudo se escuchó por la entrada principal, era la mismísima Ela que llegaba agitadamente con una cara de angustia y preocupación, su seriedad de siempre se hacía notar en sus rasgos faciales algo fuerte; tal fue su entrada inesperada y estrepitosa que los chicos preguntaron a que se debía su llegada.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Le preguntó Ryan sabiendo de antemano que por su rostro no sería nada bueno. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Garchomp" se ha escapado, aparentemente un "Bagon" lo ha hecho enojar y este lo ha seguido en la profundidad de la hierba alta, decidí no buscarlo ya que mis piernas no dan para más en las tinieblas y debido a que no me llevé a otro Pokémon decidí venir por un dragón". Dijo sin importarle mucho el hecho de que alguien estuviera en su casa tan noche y que ni siquiera estuviera con la pequeña Cintia, sin embargo para el chico no pasó inadvertido.

"Ela, sé que no debería estar en tu casa tan noche, yo no debí… disculpa..."

"No es momento para hablar hijo, tienes que ir a buscar a tu "Garchomp" ya que solo a ti te obedecerá. Y tú Cintia acompáñalo, que de estas situaciones imprevistas se aprende más de lo que crees".

Cintia era noble y obediente por lo que no se negó y decidió acompañar a aquel entrenador amable y amigable pero siempre con un velo misterioso.

Luego de adentrarse en el bosque, Ryan sacó de una Pokébola roja a un extraño dragón de color amarillo con cortas alas un poco regordete de mirada mansa pero a la vez un poco intimidante.

"Dragonite, usa Despejar" si eres amable; dijo en voz clara el entrenador.

"Dragonite" movió sus alas para poder mover la gruesa capa de niebla que se interponía entre ellos hasta que fue posible que los jóvenes observaran con claridad.

"Regresa" Dijo el joven

De pronto el "Garchomp" apareció con no muy buena facha a lo que los rubios fueron hacia él.

"¿Pero qué te sucedió Garchomp?"... "Cálmate" ..."Ven aquí". El Garchomp no le hacía caso.

El Garchomp estaba tan confundido y mareado que no contestó. Garchomp se movía de un lado a otro casi sin parecer escuchar lo que el rubio le decía.

Cintia miraba fijamente con un poco de extrañeza pero sin miedo, aunque ella no sabía la gran cosa de Pokémon comprendía esa situación y quería ayudar.

"Vamos. Te meteré en tu Pokébola". Ryan sacó la Pokébola de Garchomp e intento regresarlo sin embargo este seguía aturdido y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

El Garchomp botó la Pokébola con sus poderosos brazos. Cintia comprendía que ese Garchomp era muy testarudo por lo que aconsejó a Ryan que era muy probable que no se asentaría en su Pokébola y lo mejor para no lastimarlo con ataques Pokémon era que lo llevaran cargando hasta la casa de la anciana.

En el camino Cintia se moría de curiosidad por preguntarle a aquel entrenador sobre la hija de Ela, pero al no contar éste demasiados detalles y la presencia de Ela en la casa, más lo sucedido hace unos momentos decidió por educación no preguntar.

"Veo que vienes del Golden Gate Girls School por tu uniforme, ¿no es así?"

"Así es, decidí salirme del orfanato para emprender mi viaje en busca de ser entrenadora Pokémon"

"Y a todo esto. ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Interrumpió Ryan

A lo que Cintia respondió "Tengo 11 años "

"11 AÑOS, pero cómo si en verdad quieres ser maestra Pokémon debes tener tu primer Pokémon cuanto antes. Yo obtuve el mío cuando tenía 10 años."

"La edad para tener el primer Pokémon es 10 años". Esa frase sonaba en la cabeza de Cintia todo el tiempo.

Cintia se sentía algo triste y preocupada pues si tenía esa edad ya se pasaba de la edad permitida y ya no podría tener un Pokémon y por lo tanto ya no sería la maestra Pokémon que soñó ser. Durante el camino ambos guardaron silencio mientras Dragonite y Ryan asistían al Garchomp que aunque confundido era un poco necio. Nadie comentó nada.

Al llegar la casa Ela con sus hierbas medicinales curó al Pokémon aturdido; ella le explico a Ryan que su Garchomp tenía problemas para perfeccionar el ataque y que si decidiera continuar con las tutorías debía esperar un poco más.

Ryan se quedó un poco serio, su cara estaba un poco abatida pero sin embargo aceptó.

"Al parecer es hora de marcharme; muchas gracias por todo Ela, regresaré cuando termine de resolver unos asuntos que tengo pendientes. He escuchado que algo raro sucede en los orígenes de Sinnoh y debo de investigar al respecto"

"Ohh; casi me olvido de ti pequeña, seguro serás una entrenadora Pokémon muy fuerte y algún día tendremos una batalla"

Ryan salió un poco apresurado y voló en un Pokémon dragón un tanto dulce y elegante cuyas alas parecían de algodón suave y blanco resplandeciente; aquel Pokémon respondía al nombre de Altaria.

Ela y Cintia acompañaron al joven pues ya eran altas horas de la noche. La partida de Altaria hizo que de una bolsa que llevaba el joven se desprendiera un papel un poco doblado; sin embargo nadie notó lo sucedido más que Cintia.

Cuando lo despidieron fingió que se le había caído algo y discretamente agarró ese papel. El cual decía:

Ryan te necesitamos urgentemente; es de vida o muerte. Al parecer Helio está tratando de entrar en contacto con la distorsión.

E.4.S

Cintia se quedó paralizada cuando leyó esto; ahora ya tenía una interrogante más; que era lo que aquel chico ocultaba y a que se referían con ese mensaje.

Sin embargo aún se quedaba un poco ansiosa de conocer la historia de Ela y siempre soñando en ser una gran entrenadora.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. La Leyenda de Sinnoh

**LA LEYENDA DE SINNOH**

_- Al principio, solo había confusión y caos. En el corazón de este caos, donde todo era materia recién formada, apareció un huevo extraño. Tras salir del vórtice del que se encontró ahí por millones de años encerrado, el huevo dio origen al "Ser Original". _

_-Ese "Ser Original" creó a dos seres a partir de sí mismo._

_-El tiempo empezó a avanzar, el espacio comenzó a expandirse. Y de nuevo, para equilibrar las cosas el "Ser Original" creó a tres seres vivos a partir de su propio ser. Los dos primeros entes desearon que surgiera la materia, y de las combinación de su poder y valentía surgió. _

_-Mientras que los otros seres desearon que surgiera el espíritu, las emociones y la sabiduría; de ellos surgió, pero para resguardarse del daño que las futuras criaturas pudieran hacerle decidieron encerrarse por millones de años en las profundidades del antiguo Sinnoh. _

_-Una vez creado el mundo y completada su misión, el Ser Original se sumergió en un sueño eterno..._

_-El caos y confusión que prevalecieron en el cosmos en forma antimateria inanimada se convirtieron en un mundo alterno al nuestro llamado por algunos como el mundo inverso, y para poder entrar ahí se necesita abrir una brecha entre el espacio y tiempo que sucede una vez cada 10,000 años cuando los dioses se enfrentan._

_-No se sabe con certeza cuantas veces más se volverá a repetir una batalla entre los dioses, pues han existido grupos humanos que en su avaricia por conseguir y dominar su poder inician una pelea, finalizando con un descontrol masivo y terminando en una gran batalla a muerte entre los dioses, destruyendo todo a su paso._

_-Lo que se sabe es que cuando la batalla involucré a otros seres y se torne en un abismo llegará un tercer dios a calmarlos…pero eso no quiere decir que humanos y Pokémon deban tener vidas separadas, desde hace mucho tiempo; humanos y Pokémon se ayudan mutuamente, se intercambian bienes y se apoyan unos a otros fue entonces que un Pokémon propuso a los demás estar siempre dispuestos a ayudar a la gente. Pidió que los Pokémon acudieran siempre a la llamada de los humanos y viceversa, esperando por siempre que sus creadores bajen una vez más para poder apreciarlos._

Cintia se quedó un poco emocionada cuando Ela terminó de contarle el origen de Sinnoh y que si Sinnoh tenía leyendas conocidas de la que todo mundo hablaba y recordaba; probablemente alguna vez ella estaría en una también

-Muy bien ya es hora de trabajar pequeña que mucho hay por hacer. Era momento de que Cintia revelara algo pero sin embargo guardo silencio y decidió que primero ayudaría a su anciana mentora en las cotidianas tareas.

Unas cuantas personas esperaban ansiosas, en un gran cuarto que contaba con muy poca iluminación bebiendo unas copas de champaña al calor de la chimenea mientras el sonido de una melodía a piano se hacía sonar; deseosos de que alguien entrara por la puerta principal. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos incómodos para que alguien comenzara a abrir la puerta hasta que el silencio se esfumó. Una voz un poco gallarda pero ronca y femenina se hizo anunciar.

-Pero vaya tardanza de ti Ryan, veo que no cambias nunca… se nos hizo una eternidad mientras esperábamos por tu llegada.

-Es hora de ayudar a Helio. Respondió cortante Ryan

-Te refieres a… ¿?. Contestó otro de los integrantes de forma sarcástica que ahí se encontraba de aspecto amigable y en cuyos ojos brillaba el coraje con el cabello un poco extraño.

-Si él quiere abandonarnos que se vaya, encontraremos a alguien que llene su espacio. Lo más cuerdo es que esperemos a que hagan algo… Dijo una voz prepotente y no tan amable como las que habían sonado.

-Deja que el chico hable y nos explique-, contestó de nuevo la voz amable.

-Es mi turno de hacer algo, no se preocupen por mí, encárguense de cuidar todo lo que hay aquí y cuando me llegué mi momento yo regresaré para responder al llamado. Como "Garchomp" aún no aprende "Cometa Draco" significa que regresaré de todas formas.

-Espera hay algo que debes saber, dijo la voz más ronca de las que se encontraban.

-¿A qué se refiere? sé perfectamente lo que hago y a lo que me arriesgo pero usted es una persona más sabia y con mucha más experiencia que yo así que escucharé atentamente sus consejos.

_-_Es tu decisión si quieres emprender esa misión, ya no te detendremos más, ¿no es así chicos? Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Nosotros te apoyamos pero_ debes recordar que cuando el ser "Arceus" le dio el poder de viajar entre dimensiones, su poder se verá reducido drásticamente cuando llegue a la nuestra, sin embargo te será más difícil regresarlo de donde vino._

_Si quieres controlar el espacio la LUSTRESFERA deberás obtener, en cambio sí amo del tiempo llegaras a ser la DIAMANSFERA deberás poseer._

Ryan ponía extremadamente atención a ese anuncio.

¿Y qué harás si te descubren? comentó un miembro más de aquella junta.

Un silencio inundó el lugar haciéndolo un poco más frío y turbio llenando de preocupación a quienes ahí se encontraban.

Cintia sabía que Ela era dura y comprensible pero por fin dejaría de serle una carga más ya que en vez de ayudarla le ocasionaba muchos más problemas. Aquella mañana pasaban por su mente miles de cosas entre las más destacadas se encontraban: su nuevo Pokémon, aquel misterioso entrenador llamado Ryan, que había sucedido con la hija de Ela y cómo se encontraban todos en el Golden Gate.

-¿Qué opinas de este nuevo atuendo que te compré para salir de viaje?, aunque no es muy costoso sé que te irá a la perfección.

Los ojos de Cintia se iluminaron al ver que su nueva tutora le haría estrenar un atuendo por primera vez en su corta vida.

-Muchas gracias Ela. Es muy hermoso. Dijo la pequeña con tanta ilusión mientras se balanceaba de un lugar a otro con aquel conjunto de colores que iban muy bien juntos. El vestuario era muy sencillo estaba dividido en una blusa de color azul pastel con un pantalón de color negro y un chaleco gris con bordes aterciopelados y botones negros.

-¿Y ahora adónde quieres que vayamos mañana? Podemos ir a ciudad Corazón a ver una función.

Los ojos de la pequeña Cintia cambiaron radicalmente, su sueño de ser entrenadora Pokémon era muy grande y si seguía con Ela nunca lo llegaría a ser, así pues tampoco quería abandonar y herir los sentimientos de la persona que la acogió cuando más lo necesitaba. Unas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus mejillas.

Era obvio que la anciana entendía aquella escena pues aún recordaba a la perfección lo sucedido hace unos días:

"_Así que ibas con el profesor Serbal para obtener tu primer Pokémon y por lo tanto apuesto a que quieres convertirte en entrenadora."_

"–_Dime ¿te gustaría quedarte a vivir conmigo por un tiempo? Podrías aprender mucho sobre Pokémon, especialmente de los de tipo dragón."_

"Está bien, me quedaré"

Y comprendía que "un tiempo" estaba a punto de terminar.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?, acaso ¿no quieres permanecer más tiempo conmigo?

-"¡Quiero irme y emprender mi viaje Pokémon!… espetó Cintia.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, puedes irte. Le dijo Ela; mientras agachaba la cabeza, en un tono que denotaba mucho con cada palabra que era lo último que quisiera que Cintia hiciera. Pero la niña a sus escasos 12 años se llenó de alegría ante las palabras de la anciana y no se percató a primera vista del dolor de sus palabras; fue hasta que finalmente volteó a verla que vio su figura agachada y derrotada, una lejana vista a la fuerte e intocable mujer que había aprendido a respetar y valorar. Lentamente Cintia se acercó hacia ella y con una mano temblorosa le toco el hombro.

-¿Ela?.

-Oh pequeña, has llegado para iluminar el viejo corazón de esta pobre anciana y ahora te vas dejándome sola otra vez.

-No, no digas eso. Me quedaré, pero por favor no estés triste. Los ojos de Cintia se habían empezado a humedecer en el vano esfuerzo de intentar retener sus lágrimas.

-No. Te he visto, te he entrenado, tu naciste para lograr grandes cosas y es momento de que empieces tu camino"

-¿De verdad lo crees así? Una sonrisa se hizo visible entre el llanto que lograba mantener.

-Estoy segura pequeña Cintia. Tienes una gran determinación y una gran fuerza de voluntad. Tu corazón te guiará.

Cintia no lo pudo evitar más, en ese momento se abalanzo sobre Ela para ser recibida en unos ya ansiosos brazos que la esperaban.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho mi niña, tú fuiste la segunda luz, la que me retornó la esperanza.

_-¿La segunda luz? _Pensó Cintia. _¿Será ahora el tiempo de preguntarle?_ Pero el momento era demasiado agradable para ser roto por una tonta pregunta como esa, así que calló. Y ninguna estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo permanecieron en los brazos de la otra. Finalmente se separaron.

-Se me olvidaba decirte que en el camino existirán muchos inconvenientes y peligros y es por eso que te obsequiaré este Pokémon que tengo aquí es muy especial pues conoce un movimiento único llamado "Manto Espejo". Creeme que este Pokémon te dará una sorpresa muy grande cuando sea el momento indicado, podrá parecer un poco débil pero es de los Pokémon más difíciles de entrenar y más raros de conseguir. Úsalo en el camino si necesitas ayuda el té guiará y cuidará.

Diciendo esto, Ela extendió la mano hacia Cintia y le entregó una Pokébola la cual contenía a ese Pokémon tan extraño y raro que muy pocos entrenadores tienen. Cintia se llenó de felicidad por tener a su primer Pokémon aunque oficialmente no tenía a su Pokémon inicial ni una Pokédex para que fuera tomada en cuenta como entrenadora Pokémon.

-Muchas Gracias. Ela

-Puedes llamarme Abuela si quieres.

Cintia sintió que algo le venía a la mente cuando Ela dijo "Puedes llamarme Abuela". Era momento de preguntarle sobre su hija fallecida pero sin embargo su educación una vez más se mostró; al ser discreta y entender que no tenía la suficiente confianza y que tenía el bastante respeto hacia Ela para preguntar eso.

-¿Qué te sucede? Ela notó un poco afligida a Cintia.

Pero Cintia era muy lista como para permitir que alguien leyera sus acciones.

-Nada es sólo que no sé cómo llegar hasta el profesor Serbal…

-No te apures, aquí tengo un mapa de la región Sinnoh que te ayudará mucho en tu viaje.

Fue entonces que Cintia recordó tener el mapa que Vivian le había proporcionado

-Gracias pero ya tengo uno-, dijo tímidamente.

-Oh descuida te indicaré el camino, aunque es muy lejano para ir caminando. Descenderás de Pueblo Caelestis por la ruta 210 hacia Ciudad Corazón y luego de ahí harás una pequeña pausa por la ruta 209… es muy largo el camino que probablemente te lleve varios días. Pasarás la cuidad Pirita, la metropoló de Júbilo y en poco tiempo estarás con el profesor Serbal. Es demasiado largo, si gustas esperar te levaré volando yo misma… pero tengo que esperar a que un entrenador venga a dejarme su "Flygon" en unas horas.

-De ninguna manera, yo partiré mi aventura sola, soy muy fuerte y esta vez tengo un Pokémon conmigo, además ya no estás en tiempos de volar conmigo; nada malo me pasará

-Creo que así será. Dijo de un suspiro la viejecilla mientras veía en Cintia algo muy familiar a ella.

-Ahora ve a cambiarte para que des inicio a tu propia aventura.

Cintia corrió llena de emoción a ponerse su nuevo atuendo de entrenadora Pokémon. Ya era momento de decir adiós.

Nuevamente se abrazaron pero esta vez fue Ela quien lo inició.

-Por favor, prométeme que me visitarás algún día.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias… por todo

-Ni lo menciones, toma estos pendientes que tengo aquí, le pertenecían a alguien muy especial para mí y quiero que los conserves.

Los pendientes eran largos de color negro, parecidos a unas orejas grandes y caídas pero peculiarmente hermosos. La abuela se dedicó a ponérselos a Cintia.

La acompañó hasta la puerta y la despidió con la mano hasta que ya no la pudo ver más. Cintia emprendió el viaje

Todo iba bien y normal claramente en la vida de Cintia aunque a las personas que había conocido no estaban con ella; ella sólo lo veía como un motivo para seguir con su sueño y algún día regresar con ellos.

Justo cuando iba saliendo del pueblo "Caelestis" un "Swablu" _(Pokémon de especie dragón parecido a un pajarito azul con alas blancas similares al algodón y de aspecto amigable)_ apareció de entre la hierba y atacó por enfrente. Su primera batalla había comenzado. Fue así como Cintia decidida a defenderse llamó al Pokémon que Ela le había obsequiado.

-Sal ya.

Una especie extraña de pez salió repitiendo "Bass ". El pescado comenzó a saltar por la hierba y más que ser ofensivo e intimidante parecía torpe y débil. Era un Pokémon no muy agraciado de color marrón con ojos grandes y labios gruesos cuyas aletas eran de color azul.

_-¿Acaso es un chiste que abuela me haya dado esto? No importa de todas maneras pelaré_.

-Ve.. usa "Placaje"

Aunque Cintia no sabía el nombre del Pokémon y los ataques que este tenía, ya había escuchado que los ataques básicos de los Pokémon eran "Tacleada" Y "Látigo" pero debido a que ese pez no tiene extremidades o cola alguna decidió escoger "Tacleada".

El "Swablu" que no era muy fuerte pero si astuto intentaba esquivar los golpes lentos del pescado.

-Una vez más "Tacleada"

El "Swablu" que era un ave agitaba sus alas y picoteaba al otro Pokémon; era una batalla un poco injusta pero agradable de ver por su peculiaridad.

El Pokémon de Cintia se levantó triunfante y a pesar de que había recibido unos cuantos golpes por parte del pájaro, no se veía herido. En ese momento Cintia decidió atraparlo como una entrenadora de verdad pero recordó que no tenía Pokébola alguna. Cintia levantó y cargó a su Pokémon en brazos mientras lo observaba a detalle.

_-Qué Pokémon más curioso_. Pensaba

-Eres muy fuerte. Gracias por tu ayuda. Por tu aspecto noto que debes de ser del tipo agua así que ya sé que Pokémon no escoger cuando lleguemos al laboratorio. Es bueno tener varios tipos de Pokémon en el equipo para balancear el equipo.

Comenzó a avanzar por una meseta gigante parecido a un cañón y que seguro si se tropezaba no vería para contarlo. El lugar era muy resbaladizo y se podía ver claramente cientos de grietas en él. El paso que llevaba era rápido y aunque era un lugar un poco solitario siguió avanzando con valentía hasta llegar a una intersección en donde la hierba se hacía prominente.

Cintia pensaba en aquel entrenador Ryan y aquella extraña nota que su Pokémon voló. En su mente pasaban historias sobre ellos dos pelando entre si mientras él le daba consejos para ser una maestra Pokémon…

De repente escuchó un ruido un tanto extraño que jamás había escuchado era muy especial casi indescriptible y tan agudo que no se podía notar si sólo zumbaba o era alguien susurrando.

-¡Yulahhh!.

Cintia se detuvo en seco, el sonido era muy bajo y para poder apreciarlo se tenía que asegurar que lo demás estuviera callado. Afortunadamente no había personas cerca sólo un sendero que lo rodeaba por más hierba y quizá los más temibles e inimaginables Pokémon que serían atraídos por ese ruido.

-¡Yulahhh!, se escuchó de nuevo está vez más fuerte

Cuando ese ruido comenzaba a sonar por una tercera vez fue como si se sincronizará pues otro ruido supersónico y fuerte se oía en el cielo. El primer sonido se silenció pero el otro comenzaba a acercarse, fue entonces que notó una diferencia entre un sonido y otro y sus instintos la hicieron correr.

-_Seguramente es mi imaginación, es por los nervios de mi primer Pokémon inicial, p_ensaba mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas. Decidió voltear para asegurarse si existía tal motivo y se paró en seco ante la imagen que vio.

Era un extraño Pokémon de aspecto reptiliano pero recordando a la forma de insecto con enormes ojos rojos y alas, parecido a una mosca de color verde con cola puntiaguda y garras afiladas. Aquella figura iba directo hacia ella.

El sonido del Pokémon llamó la atención de muchos otros que se encontraban allí y aunque no huyeron o se alarmaron si se quedaban viendo aquella escena de persecución.

Fue entonces que un Pokémon verde con dos rosas por mano una azul y la otra rosa intervino en la persecución lanzándole hojas de muti-colores al dragón. El dragón que fácilmente esquivó aquel ataque y pudo lanzarle fuego al diminuto Pokémon de hierba, sin embargo no lo hizo. Se veía decidido a impactar con un blanco. Cintia continúo corriendo desesperada pidiendo por ayuda, sin embargo no se veía del todo preocupada pues su piedra de la suerte que llevaba con ella la salvaría como la primera vez.

Un Pokémon de fuego parecido a un poni relinchó y se agitó debido al escándalo que se hacía; interfiriendo en el camino de Cintia y al mismo tiempo que Cintia cayera al suelo. Este fue momento para que aquel monstruo de un zarpazo propiciado con sus garras la atrapara al primer intento y la elevara junto con él. El Pokémon no llevaba jinete. Cintia se calmó; ella sabía que si se resistía o forcejeaba se irían abajo.

Cintia se desmayó por la vista tan alta a la que se encontraban y todo se volvió negro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? preguntó un hombre de aspecto serio de edad madura, con bigote de cabello castaño y apenas unas visibles canas respondió.

Cintia que se encontraba en una camilla despertó en una casa un tanto extraña en un lugar desconocido.

-Sí, muchas gracias. ¿Dónde me encuentro?

-Este es el pueblo "Arena ", cariño- contestó una mujer de aspecto amigable con un vestido largo, delantal color rosa y zapatos un tanto extraños. – Esta es la casa del profesor Pokémon de la región Sinnoh.

-¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?

-No sabemos exactamente; cuando te encontramos estabas esta mañana en nuestra puerta dormida y hasta ahora que es medio día has despertado. Permíteme que me presente soy Serbal el profesor Pokémon, mi campo de estudio es la evolución Pokémoon.

Los ojos de Cintia de abrieron completamente y escuchaban atentamente

-Los humanos y los Pokémon vivimos juntos como amigos. A veces jugamos y otras trabajamos codo con codo. Hay quien combate con sus Pokémon para estrechar lazos con ellos. Yo me dedico a estudiar a los Pokémon para conocerlos mejor.

-¿Dime cómo te llamas?

-Cintia.

¡Es un nombre muy bonito! para una chica de tu edad.

-Quiero pedirle una cosa…. yo quiero ser una entrenadora Pokémon y de hecho venía en camino a su casa pero algo se me atravesó en el camino y fue que quedé inconsciente irónicamente en su entrada.

-Es curioso que lo menciones; pero si es así creo que nacerá una nueva entrenadora. Vayamos al laboratorio para ver que te tenemos como Pokémon inicial.

Cintia estaba tan emocionada que por poco se le olvidó que estaba muy cerca del Golden Gate Girls School, pero creyó prudente causar más molestias y continuar con su nueva vida

-Ha llegado el momento. ¡Tu propia leyenda Pokémon está a punto de comenzar! A lo largo de tu aventura conocerás a muchos Pokémon y a mucha gente. Y seguro que, en el camino también aprenderás muchas cosas.

Y fue así que nuestra nueva leyenda y el profesor partieron rumbo al laboratorio con los nervios de escoger a su Pokémon inicial.


End file.
